Feels So Right
by OtomenoPolicy
Summary: She knew it was wrong...but lving him was something she simply couldn't help. A Hakuei/Sinbad oneshot.


She knew it was wrong.

She knew it was wrong, the way her heartbeat sped up at the sight of him. She knew it was wrong, how making contact with those predatory golden eyes made her cheeks flush and tongue loosen. She knew it was wrong, how she wanted to be closer to him, both physically and mentally.

But despite both the rivalry between their empires and the scandalous nature of their relationship, Hakuei was happy. Though she'd vowed to never rely on male validation at a young age, she felt pleasantly warm and blissful whenever Sinbad would put his arms around her or tell her he loved her. He was so considerate under his facade of bravado, always so gentle with her…

Sinbad _listened _to her, and that was priceless to Hakuei. Though she was greatly esteemed and respected, the princess often found herself wanting to simply _vent, _and the Sindiran King was there when she needed him, giving her his undivided attention. He'd pull her on to his lap and she'd rest her head on his shoulder, relishing in the release. He was warm and solid and _there, _and his affection gave her strength.

Though the two managed to keep their affections under wraps in public, affairs behind closed doors were radically different. Neither party were what one would call "submissive", and intimacy never failed to meet expectations. Hakuei occasionally let him seduce her for the sake of his male pride, but she often made the first move. But their first time had been equally alluring for both parties…

_The first princess made her way back to her Sindiran chambers, agitated with her cousin Kouen for being so nosey. Honestly What business of it was his if she was seeing anyone? She was her own person, not his plaything. She knew she'd offended him and embarrassed her mother, but there were some things she couldn't back down on, and her independence was one of them._

_Opening the door with a resigned sigh, Hakuei's irritation turned to shock as she discovered the Sindiran King sitting on the edge of her bed, looking straight at her with that molten amber gaze that made her stomach do backflips._

"_Your majesty…what brings you here?" she asked keeping the tremor out of her voice. She took care never to show weakness to anyone, but it was especially difficult in front of Sinbad. He had a way about him that made her want to drop all her premonitions and facades and just relax, but she knew that letting down her guard would be far too dangerous._

"_You've brought me here, princess." Said the King simply, his baritone voice growing clearer as he approached her, resting a hand on her arm._

_As the warmth of his hand soaked through her thin robes, the general pondered the King's brief explanation. She'd heard tales of the "Lady Killer of the Seven Seas", but she couldn't help but trust this man. She'd seen how good and kind he was to his generals and citizens, and how he never let his immense power overcome him…surely someone like that wouldn't hurt her._

"_Is that so?" she replied, shedding her pretenses. "I'm flattered." Hardly believing her own nerve, she allowed herself to drift towards the dungeon capturer until their chests were touching. "Do tell more."_

_If the King had been surprised by her bold move, he didn't show it. Instead, he drew her closer, folding her lithe form in his sinewy arms. Resting her head on his should and burying her face in his robes, Hakuei listened as he whispered in her ear._

"_I've been watching you princess. I've seen how kind you are to those below you, how determined you are when you want something. When you stood up to your cousin at dinner tonight, I knew that you were special. Princess…no, Hakuei…would you allow me the honor of courting you?"_

_A rosy blush bloomed across the fair skin of the princess' face at the man's sudden but heartfelt words. It was all so surreal…after all, it wasn't every day a king asked permission to court someone. But she owed him an answer, and she gave it to him by pressing her lips against his. After all, actions spoke louder than words, didn't they?_

_What she didn't expect was the warmth that spread through her body as he moved his lips against hers, one hand on the small of her back and the other tangling in her dark hair. She hummed in pleasure as she pressed against him more firmly, hooking an arm around his neck and allowing him to part her lips and steal a deeper taste of her mouth. Pulling away for air, she flashed him a sultry smile. "Should we continue this someplace more comfortable…My King?"_

_Returning Hakuei's seductive smile, the King trailed a finger along her jaw. When he spoke, his voice was husky with lust and desire. "I thought you'd never ask, my Queen."_

_Barely having time to adjust to the bold term, Hakuei found herself swept up in Sinbad's arms and subsequently deposited on the bed. Crystalline eyes wide but sensual, the first princess looked up at the man above her with undisguised fondness. Letting her guard down had been a wise decision._

_As the Sindiran king kissed down her jawline, Hakuei let out a moan, giving him a stern look when he chuckled at the sound. But her resolve soon crumbled when he began untying the knots to her robes, his large, warm hands caressing and exploring her newly revealed body. Every so often, he'd look to her to ensure her comfort and she'd give him one of her gentle smiles._

_Yes, she thought, I think I'll allow him to court me…_

Strong arms wrapped around the woman's waist and a familiar warmth greeted her as she was aroused from her thoughts. Turning her head to give her lover a kiss, Hakuei threaded her fingers through his. These days, with so much going on in her empire, she needed all the love and reassurance she could get.

"Are you sure?" he asked, capturing her chin in his free hand. "I don't want you to feel pressured. If it's too soon we can reconsider…"

"No." the princess smiled. "I want the world to know who my fiancee is."


End file.
